The Vampire Games
by Tundra Goldrock
Summary: A million viewers, twelve tributes and only one will emerge victorious. The Hunger Games: Vampire Diaries edition May the odds be ever in your bloody favor.
1. Chapter 1

**So I couldn't sleep because the plot bunnies invaded the meadow of my mind once again. Hope you all enjoy this first chapter or rather teaser of the Hunger Games with our beloved characters of the Vampire Diaries! **

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEP_

The sound of a buzzer rang in Elena's ears. She opened her eyes. What was happening? Where was she? She looked around at the room she awoke in. It was completely white and spotless. Confused, she stood up and suddenly regretted it. Her head was spinning a million ways and she sat back down, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up. She held it in.

_Hold it together, Elena. Where are you? Do not tell me you got kidnapped _again, she thought. _You're a vampire and you still can't defend yourself in situations like these. Great._

"Ugh...where am I?" she heard a groggy voice from above her. She realized that she was in a bunk bed and the upper bunk had an occupant. She recognized the voice.

"Bonnie?" Elena called.

"Elena, what's happening?"

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was alone in all this. What do you remember?"

"I was sitting alone in my room, trying to perfect this new spell I found in my Grams' old grimoire when something knocked me in the head and..."

"Yeah. Same here."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Elena and Bonnie jumped up, startled at the sudden noise that broke the calm.

"YOU WILL NOT WITHOLD ME HERE. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, MORTAL? I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE."

"Klaus, shut up!" they hear Caroline say "They're not gonna let us out. Whoever these people are, they're not like anything we've ever faced before."

"Caroline and Klaus are here too?" Elena was perplexed. Who else was kidnapped? Who are these people?

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEP_

The buzzer went off again and a voice sounded from overhead.

"It's almost time, tributes." The doors opened. "The night before the game, it is tradition to have the interviews. Please follow your respective Avoxes so you may be in your proper attire for your the said event."

Elena heard voices all around her. She didn't know what was going on. She turned to an "Avox" as she helped her out of the cell.

"Do you know where we are?"

No reply.

"Sorry, um. Mystic Falls? Do you know any way to get back? Hello?"

"You are no longer in Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert. You and your friends were chosen to be the next tributes for the 91st annual Hunger Games."

Elena turned around and her eyes widened as she saw who was speaking.

**Gee wonder who this is...Wonder who the tributes are too! : Excited to know WHO's representing WHAT district? Who will emerge victorious? This is just the beginning but the games will start soon don't worry guys!**

**I stayed up all night completing this first chapter so at the expense of my eyebags please review and let me know if I should continue this! And so I'll be able to update faster! Thanks to you all! Also if you have any questions or suggestions on how I could make this story the best it could be just keep on reviewing! Thanks guys :)**


	2. AND THE TRIBUTES ARE

**AN: Hi! To all those who followed and reviewed! Thank you soo much! I'm glad you could see the potential in this story!**

**Shout out to Sissymac, Savannah Silverstone and Schrijvertje for the encouraging reviews! They are greatly appreciated! I wanted to keep this story going so here's an update! Hope you all enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2- AND THE TRIBUTES ARE...

"Mikael...I should've known you'd be behind this. This is a..."

"Perfect plan to get what I want without lifting a single finger in turn?" he smiled deviously and leaned down so close to Elena that she could feel his sour breath. "I have a duty, Elena. And that duty is getting rid of my family. We all know how big a menace they are to humanity. And now you are one too. Now let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Elena was silenced. She didn't know what else to say, how else to get out of the situation. The avox seized her and Bonnie and roughly led to them to separate dressing rooms.

When Elena entered hers, three very strangely dressed women looked up at her.

"Well it seems like we got another beaut, this time haven't we," one commented giving her the once over.

"Don't jump into conclusions, Octavia, we still need to see how far we can get with this. What with Cinna gone and everything, our skills are horrendously..._limited,_" another said in reply.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Elena asked as she entered the room. Maybe this time she'll be getting some answers.

"You, my friend, are a tribute in the upcoming 91st annual Hunger Games," answered the third.

* * *

"You're kidding me. Hunger Games? What kind of sick game is that?" Caroline demanded as stylists poked and prodded at her with pins as they prepared her for the upcoming interviews.

* * *

"A fight to the death?" repeated Katherine. She looked up and shrugged.

"Sounds like my kind of thing," she smiled to herself.

* * *

"Hey, wait, listen. You got the wrong guy I know _nothing _about this. Please just let me go home. At least let me see if my sister's alright," Jeremy tried to persuade his stylists.

"You're sister? Brown hair, doe-eyed vixen?" One looked up from the blazer he was sewing.

Jeremy nodded slowly.

"Why she's a tribute too! A representative of District 12 if I remember correctly."

Jeremy just scrunched his face up in confusion. These terms were like a foreign language to him.

* * *

"I warn you...more vague answers and I'll have your head on a platter," Klaus said menacingly as he lifted his last live stylist up by the neck. The dead bodies of the ones on the floor sprawled behind him, his suit barely finished.

The automatic doors opened and a woman came through.

"Now, now Niklaus. You will let him go. The interview starts in three hours and you have nothing to wear."

"Mother?" Klaus breathed in confusion as he released the, stylist to the floor, the poor man recovering his breath.

* * *

"So," Elijah said as he straightened his cufflinks, "The last man standing...wins?"

His stylists nodded eagerly. Elijah blinked. "I must say, I rather don't like the sound of that."

* * *

"Yeah. Okay. Seriously. I need to get going now,"

"Sir Damon, we're still not yet done shining your shoes!"

Damon reached into the little man's chest. "I. DON'T. CARE," he smiled sarcastically as he pulled his heart out.

The other stylists backed away in terror.

"Now someone tell me where the others are."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. We need to _kill_ each other in this game?" Stefan asked incredulously. He was dreaming. He was absolutely sure of it.

"Yes! And for this year it will be a _tad_ different," his stylist happily supplied. She was a short plump woman smiling at him more times than he was comfortable with as she ran her hands to his chest, taking his "measurements".

* * *

"What do you mean different?" Tyler asked. He still can't believe the situation he woke up in. His stylist sewed up the last button on his pants as he explained.

"Well you see this year there will only be one tribute per district," he supplied in a heavy Irish accent. "And these tributes aren't all that _human_ aren't ya lad?"

* * *

"S-so in order to feed the vampires, the terrain was made into a place that you lot could try to survive in," answered Kol's stylist, terrified.

Kol looked at his last remaining stylist in the eye. "Elaborate."

* * *

"Humans will be put into the equation as your meals, more humans will enter as each tribute dies."

Rebekah stared at her perfectly coiffed nails. "But we're not all vampires as tributes, are we?"

* * *

"WHAT? Innocent people?" Bonnie looked at her stylists disbelievingly.

"It's the rules of the game, ma'am. You may try your best to defend them if you wish."

Bonnie looked down at her new high heels as she contemplated. _This must be some sick dream. Some alternate universe. _

"Tributes!" Bonnie started as she listened to the voice in the speakers. "I hope you're all dressed and ready. The interviews are about to begin! Please prepare yourself for Caesar Flickerman."

**Excited for the interviews? Well you guys all know who the tributes are now right? What are your bets? Let me know in the reviews please! It means a lot! The more you review the faster I can update so I can know what to work on! I have a lot of things planned for this fic so FOLLOW FAVORITE REVIEW! Love you all ;)**


	3. AN INTERVIEW WITH CAESAR FLICKERMAN PT 1

CHAPTER 3 AN INTERVIEW WITH CAESAR FLICKERMAN PART 1

The crowds cheered as he entered. His confidence was amazingly contagious and he breathed in the air of admiration.

"Thank you! Thank you good people of Panem!" Caesar called.

"Now we all know that this year we decided to take a break from killing our people off in the Hunger Games and went with strangers from a different land. A place called 'Mystic Falls' Oooooooh."

"Oooooooh..." the crowd echoed.

"Now these interviews will give you all a chance to get to know them in three minutes each! Remember your favourites and don't forget to help them along in the games itself. Without further ado, representing District 1, the district of Luxury is the werewolf turned hybrid himself...TYLER LOCKWOOD!"

Tyler stepped up in a sleek black suit, completely stunned by the crowd as he made his way to his seat.

"You are HOT!" a girl screamed.

Tyler nodded awkwardly in thanks and sat down.

"Tyler! Tell us your story!"

"I don't know what there is to tell...I'm an orphan..." He started.

"An orphan!" Caesar repeated. He looked at the crowd.

"Well that's a shame isn't it! How'd your parents die?" he asked shamelessly.

Tyler gave him a hard look and clenched his jaw. His was disliking this man even more by the second. "Murder. Both of them."

"Murder? What kind of man would commit such a crime, unless under the circumstances of the Hunger Games?" Caesar asked, genuinely astonished.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Tyler answered curtly.

"Hey isn't he a tribute?"

"Yeah well...he's not exactly a friend of mine."

"You'll be sure to go for him first in the arena won't you?" laughed Caesar. "We have a little avenger in our midst, people! Give it up for Tyler Lockwood! District 1 this is your champion!"

Tyler left the stage.

"Representing District 2, we have the cold, hard Katherine Pierce!"

Katherine sauntered sexily up the stage in a short black number, to the jeers and whistles of many from the crowd.

"Why hello, there foxy woman!" Caesar smiled salaciously.

Katherine smiled and gave the audience a wink. They went wild.

"Well this one sure knows how to get the crowd going doesn't she?"

"Well, I always knew I had the flare for this kind of thing," she replied with a haughty smile.

"All right, Katherine! Or should I say...Katerina Petrova," he drawled out slowly, reading from the cards in his hand. "Perhaps you can tell me what makes you so special in this year's Hunger Games?"

"I'm smart. I get things done and I make sure no one gets in my way."

The crowd seemed to respond well to Katherine's show of self-confidence.

"You seem to know what you're doing don't you Miss Pierce?"

"Oh trust me, I've been at this a _long _time. It'll be no surprise who'll emerge victorious at the end of all of this."

"Well, I'm pretty sure a lot are placing their bets on you now aren't they?" Caesar grinned at the audience and was at once assaulted by loud whoops and whistles.

"We'll see you soon, Katherine!"

"Goodbye, now," she smiled seductively at the crowd as she left the stage in a flourish.

"Now District 3, the district of electronics, your representative is the Kol Mikaelson!"

The handsome original stepped up to the stage with a light demeanour, dressed in a gray suit with a violet tie. His dark brown hair was spiked up and he wore an easy smile as he looked out at the audience.

"Now, this is what I call a crowd!" he hollered with a beam and spread his arms wide.

"Welcome Kol," Caesar said as he shook his hand when they both took their seat.

"So what can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well, for starters, I'm a Gemini, I enjoy long walks on the beach and romantic dinners by candlelight." he replied with a smirk.

The audience screamed louder than before and there were squeals echoed around the arena as Kol casually lifted his polo shirt up in a gesture that seemed like he were fixing his attire, revealing a tight six pack.

"Well, I predict that you will be a favourite with the ladies don't you?," said Caesar.

"Oh you can never know for sure," Kol said with a gleam in his eye. Then his tone suddenly turned serious as he fixed the crowd with an electric stare.

"But I sincerely hope that you all understand that it is my dearest wish to win this "Hunger Games" I value life more than any of the other competitors so I pray for your support in this endeavour of mine."

For a second, everyone seemed mesmerized by his brief speech. And then the corner of his lips quirked up accompanied by more screams from the feminine side of the crowd.

"Well there you have it! Kol Mikaelson everybody!" Caesar shouted as the crowd cheered.

"District 4's representative is the beautiful Rebekah Mikaelson!"

"Why am I representing the fishing district?" she demanded as her heels clacked across the stage towards the interviewer.

"You seemed like you could be a mermaid." Caesar answered with a blank expression.

She shrugged. "Touché. So can we get on with this bloody interview, I haven't all day. Just ask the questions and I'll answer. Shoot"

Caesar seemed intimidated by her attitude and picked up his flash cards. "Of course! Um...favourite animal?"

"Dog."

"Hobby?"

"Shopping."

"Color?"

"Pink."

"First kiss?"

Rebekah stopped and fixed him with a cold stare. If looks could kill, Caesar would've died and resurrected around fifteen times already.

"It's personal," she replied after what seemed like ages.

Caesar abruptly stood up. "Alright then! Rebekah Mikaelson everybody!"

"Now for District 5, we have Klaus Mikaelson, her cute older brother."

Klaus entered wearing a tux that accentuated his slim yet fit body.

"Did you just call me cute?" Klaus asked menacingly.

Caesar wipes sweat from his brow and said "District 5! The district of power! Oh how fitting for a man of your credentials. I see that you have killed more people than anyone among the tributes in this year's games."

Caesar pretended to be amazed at the figures he was looking at in his flash cards.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, looking flattered.

"Well, granted, I had a thousand years to do it."

"Personally, I think that you'll be taking home the cake this year am I right?"

The audience screamed wildly. Certain people in the audience looked like they were about to faint just looking at the smirk in the original hybrid's face.

"Caesar, is it?" Klaus turned to the host.

"Yes?" If one looked closely, they would've seen the fear in his eyes as he returned the steady gaze of Klaus.

"Can I say something?"

"Certainly."

"When you lot first kidnapped me, I was enraged. I did not know where I was or how I first came to be here but now that I know the mechanics I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the slightest bit thrilled. A word of caution though," Klaus held up his finger as he licked his lips. "If _any _of this is some ploy of my parents to get rid of me, I will personally see to it that you be skinned alive."

Klaus smiled like the cat to Caesar's canary.

Caesar smiled back but it looked more like a grimace.

"ALRIGHT! District 6! You're representative is Stefan Salvatore! Stefan please come up!" Caesar shouted as Klaus walked away after giving him a last warning look.

Caesar still looked shock after hearing the hybrid's threat but kept up a facade.

Stefan stepped up tentatively and faced the roaring crowd. He was dressed in all black wearing a red tie.

"Well he's a handsome one isn't he? How long does it take to do your hair?"

"Um," Stefan touched his hair.

"Don't answer that." Caesar interjected. "Now I hear one of your nicknames is _The Ripper of Monterey_?

"That was a long time ago," Stefan answered, his brows knitting together.

"Oh don't look so troubled! You seem really kind hearted and I don't understand what could've gotten you so angry as to massacre an entire hamlet!"

Stefan looked up. "Can we change the subject please?" His tone was polite but there was a certain hardness to his voice.

"Alright then," Caesar said. "Damon or Klaus?"

"What?"

"Who would you rather have as a partner in crime, the audience is dying to know."

"Damon."

"Not Klaus?"

"Klaus tried to kill me and my friends multiple times!"

"Damon did too, as I see it _and _he's in love with your girlfriend. Now isn't that scrumptious!" Caesar said looking at his cards.

"Yeah but..." his voice trailed off. "He's my brother," he said under his breath.

"Next question." Stefan's tone left no room for argument.

"Oh! Touchy, touchy. Alright, then. Caroline or Lexi?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Stefan said.

"As your best friend! Who would you pick? If you could only pick one, that is." Caesar seemed amused by Stefan's reactions.

"Was he this hard on the other contestants?" Stefan asked facing the audience.

The audience shook their heads but seemed eager to hear answers.

"Alright, I'm outta here." Stefan stood and left the interviewer.

"Well then!" Caesar looked unabashed by the abrupt exit of the sassy ripper. "Let's turn to commercial break! L'oreal Panem! The Capitol's finest shampoo! For hair that will make even _Stefan Salvatore_ jealous!"

"I never agreed to endorsing!" Stefan called.

Caesar shrugged. "We'll be back! And when we return which dark-haired beauty is representing District 6? Stay tuned!"

**Who do you think it is? Just saying, if I were in this story, I'd be one of the people in the audience who were about to faint after seeing Klaus. Love him. Please review! This was the hardest chapter to write so far and I still need to do the second half of the interviews! These are so you guys could get to know the tributes J Which ones do you like so far? Any ideas for the games? Let me know!**


End file.
